Portable electronic devices such as smartphones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, and electronic tablets have become ubiquitous in modern societies. Their use is common among most working adults as well as senior citizens and many children. Portable devices such as tablet computers and handheld computers enables user, among other things, to watch video, access the Internet, communicate with remote friends family and associates, read electronic books and listen to music. Many portable electronic devices include electronics and wireless communications that enable access to and communications through wireless data networks. The problem with the small size of, albeit great appeal to, these very useful portable electronic devices is that they can become easily lost or stolen, resulting in a substantial loss of data by and value to their owners.
Portable device tracking and locating systems and methods are offered by some companies. For example Apple Computer Corporation provides its subscribers the MobileMe™ services, which enables iPhone, iPad, iPod and iTouch users to find their lost or misplaced portable devices on a map via the Internet. The location of lost devices can be found on a map if a finding option (e.g., “Find My iPhone”) is enabled in the MobileMe settings of the portable device. When this feature is enabled, a user can use any computer to sign into a secured “me.com” website account, or by using the Find My iPhone application on another iPhone, to display the approximate location of the lost device on a full-screen map. The MobileMe application also enables users to provide a message on the screen of the lost device and play a sound to help the owner or a stranger near the phone to find the device. The unique message can provide the stranger a number to call so that the device can be returned to the owner. The message will appear on the screen of the lost device even if it is locked. MobileMe also allows a sound to override the ringer volume or silent setting on the lost device so that it can be physically located.
Other features provided by the MobileMe application are the ability to set a passcode lock remotely and to remotely wipe all data from the device. A four-digit passcode lock can prevent people that have found or stolen a portable device from using it or accessing personal information from it. Remote Wipe assures that very sensitive data is permanently removed from the lost device in the event it is not feasible to recover it or it is no longer recoverable. If a displayed message doesn't result in the device being returned, remote wipe will assure the user's sensitive data does not fall into the wrong hands. Should the device be returned, data wiped, the data can be restored when connected and synchronized to a user's account with the computer.
The problem with current device location services is that they all depend on continuous data network communications with the lost devices when their location is being determined. If the Wi-Fi feature on a device is not always kept one, or the devices battery runs out on a misplaced device, the location can no longer be determined. A user may not know that their device is missing until some time has passed and the lost device is no longer in communication with a wireless network. What is needed, therefore, are systems and/or methods that enable the last known location of a lost device to be reported to the device user/owner.